The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a specimen in an electron microscope.
Generally, with known specimen mounting apparatus of this type, a specimen chamber is evacuated while the electron microscope is in use, and is returned to atmospheric pressure when the specimen is changed. This necessitates that the position of the specimen be adjusted from outside the chamber. This has resulted in apparatus that is complicated in construction, troublesome to handle, and sensitive to vibrations which cause a focusing problem.
In addition conventional specimen mounting apparatus need complicated structure to indicate the position of the electron beam of an electron microscope on a specimen during use of the electron microscope.